Worst Nightmare
by hyenateeth
Summary: Wanda. His sister, his twin, his worst nightmare. Pietro-centric, no pairings. Oneshot.


My first X-Men Evolution fanfiction, and I am very surprised because not only is it NOT SLASH (never expected that from me, I'm a huge X-Men Evo slash fan) but it also has NO PAIRINGS. Oh the humanity. But yeah, since Marvel has apparently been posting of X-Men Evolution episodes I've been rewatching them, which is always fun, and I rewatched The HeX Factor, which is an episode I love, and got inspired for this. I love Pietro, he's my favorite character, and Wanda may be my favorite girl character, I haven't decided yet. (Boom-Boom and Rogue are also fab.)

Anyway, this is NOT incest. This is just an examination of Pietro's guilt about what happened to Wanda. The only real warning would be possible OOC.

* * *

**WORST NIGHTMARE**

Pietro had nightmares.

Not that he would ever admit it, no, Pietro Maximoff had a reputation. He would not admit a lot of things to keep his reputation as cocky, oversexed, devil-may-care Pietro, his nightmares being the foremost thing.

Because they were about Wanda.

Wanda, his sister, his twin, his best friend until the age of eight, his worst nightmare.

He would dream of her, looking just as she did that day years ago, though she doubtlessly must have changed immensely since then.

"Why did you do it?" she would shriek at him. "Why did you let him leave me? I thought you were supposed to be my brother?"

"I still am..." he would say pathetically, but she would yell in anger.

"No, you're not! You're not my brother! If you were my brother you would have helped me! If you were my brother you wouldn't have let him! You aren't my brother, you're just like him!"

That was about when he would wake up.

* * *

They started a little after she was left.

The first couple of time he had gone to Magneto about them, still trying to convince himself that at some point maybe Magneto would stop being Magneto and just be his father.

"It was for the best Pietro," was all Magneto would say to him, and Pietro believed him, because he was young and scared and weak.

But the nightmares never really went away. No, it was always her behind his eyes, plaguing his dreams, haunting his mind.

Sure, there were times when it was less. He found that prolonged periods of time without daddy-dearest lessened them, and after he joined the brotherhood he was distracted enough to forget her sometimes. Despite how it appeared he was close to them, or at least as close as he had ever been able to get to anyone after Wanda.

They never found out about his nightmares though.

* * *

He never told anyone about Wanda, no more than he told anyone about the nightmares he had of her.

He was ashamed, but not of her. Because his nightmares were right, what kind of a brother was he? Even if he hadn't stopped Magneto, surely he could have written, called maybe, without their father finding out. He could have, he knew he could have.

But he didn't. He just followed Magneto's lead and tried to pretend like she had never existed.

He couldn't though, his mind would never let him.

His nightmares kept her fresh in his mind.

* * *

She still almost seemed unreal to him at this point, an eight year old nightmare still on his mind, a shadow that wasn't really there.

She was almost just a nightmare.

Until she appeared suddenly back in his life.

He hadn't had the nightmare for almost a month, a new record. Then all of a sudden she was there, throwing anything she could at him with, and he was scared. It had all happened too fast for him, painful irony.

She was different from in his nightmares, older, but just as angry.

Wanda. His sister, his twin, his worst nightmare was back in his life. He couldn't wake up this time.

But, he noticed, his nightmares were gone.

If anything, now he could sleep through the night.

**END**

**

* * *

**I have no idea how I feel about this. I hate some parts and love some parts. This is my first absolutely pairing-less fanfiction.

Anyway, yeah, I'm going to start writing X-Men Evo fanfics. I'm branching out from anime. I will also be writing Xiaolin Showdown fanfics and Avatar: The Last Airbender fanfics. (I don't consider it an anime. It's an anime-based cartoon.) ...A lot of those fanfictions will be slash.

Please review, don't flame. I would absolutely love constructive criticism.


End file.
